


Pensi troppo forte

by queenseptienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mindfuck, PWP, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si chiese quando aveva smesso di sognare involontariamente a lui e passare al pensarlo volutamente e desiderarlo. Quando le sue labbra erano diventate così rosse e i suoi occhi così azzurri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensi troppo forte

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Pensi troppo forte  
> Fandom: X-Man First Class  
> Autore: [info]queenseptienna   
> Pairing: Erik/Charles  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: erotico  
> Avvertimenti: PWP, slash, sesso descrittivo, linguaggio  
> Info: dedicata a [info]vanryo e a tutte le mie donnine che sbroccano per questa ship (e per il Fassavoy xD)

Erik inspirò profondamente dalle narici ed espirò con esagerata e voluta lentezza. Si sentiva stranamente inquieto, continuava a rigirarsi fra le lenzuola, finendo per accartocciarle definitivamente in fondo al letto.  
Aveva caldo e nello stesso istante aveva freddo.  
La sua mente gli giocava brutti scherzi, continuava a pensare a… _cose_. E quelle cose riguardavano Charles Xavier, che probabilmente in quel momento dormiva sereno nel suo letto e non badava a lui.  
Si chiese quando aveva smesso di sognare involontariamente a lui e passare al pensarlo volutamente e desiderarlo. Quando le sue labbra erano diventate così rosse e i suoi occhi così azzurri?  
 _Quando_?  
Quando aveva iniziato a spiarlo e spogliarlo con la mente, immaginando le proprie dita nei suoi capelli e artigliarlo per piegarlo come metallo per il proprio piacere? Decise che era impossibile resistere.  
Abbassò le palpebre, anche se sapeva che dormire era fuori discussione, e si passò una mano sul petto, stuzzicandosi dolcemente. Nella sua testa l’immagine di Charles nudo e accaldato che lo attendeva ansimante e lo chiamava, duro ed eccitato, senza riuscire a darsi piacere. Oh sì, perché Lensherr lo aveva bloccato con le mani dietro alla schiena. Charles allora stava a pancia in giù, strofinando il bacino contro il materasso per – _oh! Che meravigliosa immagine!_ – riuscire a dare sollievo alla propria erezione.  
La mano di Erik scese fino nei boxer, avvolgendo le dita sul proprio cazzo e muovendosi lentamente.  
L’immagine di Xavier a culo in su che uggiolava disperatamente di essere scopato da lui con forza era ancora forte nel suo cervello, si era inchiodata alle pareti craniche con la forza di mille soli.  
Spalancò gli occhi e prese fiato, mentre sentiva qualcosa entrare nella propria mente.  
Era Charles e aveva avvertito tutta la sua fantasia.  
 _Sei un gran sfacciato e un pervertito del cazzo, Erik._  
“E’ colpa tua…” ansimò il tedesco, senza mollare la presa sul suo sesso. Ormai era tardi per avere vergogna o provare imbarazzo. “Ti desidero così tanto.”  
 _Vieni in camera mia. Ora. Le tue fottute fantasie sessuali su di me mi stanno uccidendo._  
Sul volto di Lensherr apparve un sorriso da predatore, mentre si copriva e saltava giù dal letto. Uscì nel corridoio e percorse la breve distanza di corsa. Quando entrò trafelato in camera di Xavier sentì il fiato bloccarsi in gola.  
Charles era lì, proprio come se lo era immaginato.  
“Sai cosa mi ha svegliato?” ringhiò il professore, strusciandosi fra le lenzuola “Il porta asciugamani che si è scardinato dal muro e mi ha bloccato. Ma questo sarebbe stato il meno, se tu non pensassi così forte e non mi avessi eccitato così tanto da farmi strappare i vestiti di dosso col pensiero.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Mormorò Erik, schioccando le dita e liberando l’altro. Charles si sollevò sulle braccia e lo guardò, predatore e feroce.  
“Ti dispiace? Muovi il culo, Lensherr, e dimostrami che ti dispiace _veramente_ , prima che te lo stacchi a morsi.” Si portò due dita alla tempia e gli sparò in testa l’immagine di tutto ciò che gli avrebbe fatto se non fosse andato lì e non lo avesse scopato come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Erik non ci pensò troppo, saltò sul letto e lo baciò con forza. Charles era così diverso dalla quieta calma che lo pervadeva di giorno e, in tutta onestà, lo preferiva così: rabbioso ed eccitato. Ringhiante e bisognoso. Fino a che non divenne lascivo e uggiolante, quando si chinò fra le sue gambe e leccò fra le sue natiche. Con la lingua gli spingeva dentro e Charles gli afferrò i capelli, per attirarlo ancora di più a sé. “Sai Erik? Hai un vero e proprio talento per questo”.  
Il tedesco si alzò dopo poco, leccandosi avidamente le labbra. “Vedrai il mio talento quando ti riempirò di oggetti metallici quando meno te lo aspetti e ti ritroverai in ginocchio a piagnucolare perché non sono io a esserti dentro, ma qualche pezzo di ferro.”  
Il professore sorrise lascivo. “Non vedo l’ora, ma adesso preferisco te. Mi hai fatto penare così tanto stasera, mi merito una ricompensa, non trovi?”  
Poi non ci fu più spazio per parlare.  
Erik gli aveva sollevato le gambe e gli si era spinto dentro, duro e veloce e Charles lo avvolse in un bozzolo di energia telepatica. In quello spazio Charles entrava e usciva dalla mente di Erik così come l’altro faceva col suo corpo, si scopavano a vicenda in maniera diversa e Lensherr credette di impazzire dal piacere.  
Lui era ovunque, era intorno a lui con il corpo ed era _dentro_ di lui con il pensiero ed era la sensazione più bella del mondo.  
Quando vennero tutta la struttura metallica della casa tremò, mentre tutte le menti vicine a due miglia di distanza vennero riempite da una specie di luce bianca che li svegliò tutti quanti.  
Quando Charles riprese conoscenza da quell’esperienza ultra terrena, trovò gli occhi verdi e curiosi di Erik che lo guardavano, pigri e un po’ assonnati. “Credo che abbiamo svegliato tutti, sai?”  
“E colpa tua” mormorò il professore, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. “Pensi troppo forte.”  
 **  
FINE**


End file.
